User talk:Brocky292
Welcome to the ! Hi Brocky292, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Liam Martin page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jiskran (Talk) 04:34, February 8, 2013 Talk Page Start Sorting Welcome! Look I'm not an admin, crat, rollback, or mod but... Welcome! To the Wiki! Hope you have a nice stay at Hogwarts Castle. ~ Beatrice [[User:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest|'I Miss You, I Miss Your Smile and I will shed A Tear Every Once and a While']] 13:44, February 8, 2013 (UTC) User Registration Please sign up here with your full username so we can add your characters to the new list once it is created. Thanks! League of Asian Characters Hello! It's Livi here, and I don't know you know it yet, but there's this thing here at DARP that started with our current fourth years: year groups. It started when we made a lot of firsties the year the current fourth years started their first year, and it's continued ever since. It's a group of characters in the same year, and it promotes relationships between people of the same year. I thought that the active Asian characters of the wiki, seeing that the youngest are 14 and the eldest are 16, might have the same group relationship thingy, and I made a template for it - Template:League Of Asian Characters, and I just want to know what you think. Thanks! - Livia Anna Shireen Tyrell, Lady of Highgarden, Princess of Arenbell, Empress of Valyria 19:17, November 24, 2014 (UTC) ravenclaw BROCKY TRISTAN WAS SORTED INTO RAVENCLAW >.< I TRIED TO MAKE HIM AS GRYFFINDORY AS POSSIBLE I CRI I CRI Electric Shock! -Moon (talk) 19:08, December 3, 2014 (UTC) treo posted on theo~ Electric Shock! -Moon (talk) 02:20, December 5, 2014 (UTC) - hi reload chat pls Electric Shock! -Moon (talk) 15:52, December 6, 2014 (UTC) buhrocki chingu i said i wouldnt till tomorrow but i posted anyway hee Electric Shock! -Moon (talk) 01:57, December 11, 2014 (UTC) js omg sneaking onto my desktop i sent a selca ship and i got shipped with jimin, first it was jungkook then suga then jimin IF I GET JHOPE NEXT I FCKING SWEAR anyway love you oppa/bae/whatever <3 c: Electric Shock! -Moon (talk) 02:38, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Brace yourself jisky.jpg jisky2.jpg jisky3.jpg But really... jisky4.png jisky5.jpg No, I mean it: 18:22, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas! 21:59, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Heyyy Get your ass on chat the moment you get on wikia. I need to fangirl about the person named Song Gunhee/#GUN. Oh, and btw, what are the current rankings? I didn't get to finish the episode. - Livia, currently in love with Song Gunhee 21:22, January 11, 2015 (UTC) I also forgot to invite you to our tumblr blog XD Give me your email address when you get on~ Livia, currently in love with Song Gunhee 21:25, January 11, 2015 (UTC) omg Brocky there's a tumblr that does scenerios for no.mercy I'm fangirling. Livia, currently in love with Song Gunhee 21:53, January 11, 2015 (UTC) omg brocky help me Istarted reading kpop scenarios and I started crying and fangirling (yaasss I cry as much as Tao, like, tbh right now the one linked in reading made me sob, it reminded me of Yao/Bailey, like I was thinking of how hard I would start crying when Yao asked Bailey to sign the divorce papers until I remembered that they wouldn't get married before they broke up XD), like, Brocky, we need to talk about this tomorrow XD. Btw you never linked me to our doc, and also, should I do Super Junior's No Other or Mamacita first, for our crack videos? Like this owl is full of random stuff I can't even XD WAIT OMG I POSTED ON BAILEY'S PAGE BTW~ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 07:23, January 16, 2015 (UTC) Hyungggg I ship Khunfany like omg Khunfany is a relationship goal like tbh we need a Khunfany okay who else should I sacrifice XD. OMG THEY SHIP LUHAN AND JESSICA LIKE WTF. Like, painting made by Yao to show his love for Becky. THIS IS LOVE THIS IS LOVE IDC IF IT'S PHOTOSHOPPED I COULDN'T RESIST THIS KHUNFANY THING OMG I SHIP THEM SO MUCH Okay, back to Lusica~ Like, I can't even Brocky, like, I can't help but ship this XD okay Brocky I'm officially going around and seeing all the Jessica ships in a moment XD omg but before I do that Lusica looks hella fine here, like, Yao looks like a man here and Becky looks rich this is like their engagement pictures or something. Looking fine here omg BROCKY THEY NEED A KID BECKY AND YAO NEED A KID TOGEHTER OMG THEY TRULY DO more reasons why Becky and Yao need a relationship this is like their wedding day omg an actualy smiling Seunghyun and with his girl <3 Sehun char and Becky <3 Like srsly Becky is making her way through everyone Bailey is ever going to date Becky and Tao char/Jaime <3 another proud seunghyun and his girl omg brocky I thought I was done with exosica but then comes the laysica tumblr tag. like, omg Becky except for Baekhyun you have a ship with every person Bailey gets with okay they look perf here like, Becky is bomb at getting side baes Like, there was even Laysica smut, and I read it (I have it in my tumblr likes XD I srsly need to show you this in PM) , and, like, the Jessica there srsly portrayed Becky perfectly, srsly, no one else is as perfect of a model for Becky like Jessica is. See what I mean? Now I have this headcanon that Becky stole this shirt while Bailey was dating Seunghyun Like, finally XD Bailey/Becky Some Baekhyun/Jessica Chanyeol and Jessica <3 more Chanyeol and Jessica <3 Laysica, last post because it's almost 2am over here XD Like, srsly, I spent nearly an hour searching and finding all of these pics so please be grateful XD it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 09:54, January 18, 2015 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG omg ssdkjfkfnkfnreirnfgkjgv rk gkjkgjjigjhgjfjjbgfhjbhghjfjfjbgfirirrirbfireiu how do I take this in omg Brocky you're super lucky! <3 it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 05:15, January 20, 2015 (UTC) Nice to meet you, Where you been? I can show you incredible things~ I'm sorry I had to show this Saw this and thought oh my god Look at this Brocky must see this shit I'm so sorry this had to be to Taylor Swift's brand new thing The song's stuck in my head You probably saw this again I better leave before the bell rings I'm still in my beautiful school Two more hours and I'll be through~ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 21:34, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Chat? ~Lilly Mara Hyunggg #OfficiallyMadeMeCry it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:00, January 22, 2015 (UTC) It's only been a few minutes since my last owl... But #carterandyao it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:04, January 22, 2015 (UTC) (yaaass didn't forget to put my signature) Re: Okay I found the fake facebook wall maker yaaasss we can make one for everyone in the Love Shape. Oh, and btw: more Carter/Yao it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 20:25, January 22, 2015 (UTC) I just found this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pTZTg-k_od0 it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 07:31, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I was sad back then, I can properly answer now (even thought I should really be finishing my powerpoint about the First Amendment that's due in like, one hour and a half) BUT OMG YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS MINKYUN GOT ELIMINATED I CAN'T EVEN I'M SO HAPPY BUT THEN WTF THE NEW TRAINEE AND HE'S A RAPPER LIKE NO IT'S ALL ABOUT MY BABY #GUN LIKE, I NEED TO SPAM YOU WITH #GUN OKAY I DON'T CARE ABOUT MY POWERPOINT THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT. it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:02, January 23, 2015 (UTC) (okay, so I'm just telling my teacher I'll present what I have and present the other half on Monday srsly I lie better than a politician) Spam begins now~ LOOK AT HIM MEIN BAE why can't I marry him ;-; okay the bell should ring about now it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:09, January 23, 2015 (UTC) I lost my mind~ Can you like, search for pictures of the new trainee? omg I really want to see how he's like like srsly, it's so bad I'm at school right now cri cri ;-; I lost my mind~ 너를 처음만났을때 너 하나빼고 모든것은 get in slow motion 내게 말해줘 이게 사랑이라면 매일그대와 수많은 감정들을 나눠주고 배워가며 싸우고 울고 안아주고 내게 말해줘 이게 사랑이라면 it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 20:32, January 23, 2015 (UTC) omg Brocky I can't come on ;-; it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 20:53, January 23, 2015 (UTC) So I'm using the computer for other purposed during school and I found... This it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 17:16, January 26, 2015 (UTC) And this it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 17:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) pls get on XD my fanfic is developing it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 07:59, January 27, 2015 (UTC) Pls help I got stuck on my fanfic XD Can you like, at least write a sentence or something? okay gtg thanks bai! it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 18:13, January 27, 2015 (UTC) LOOK AT THIS http://liviastormborn.tumblr.com/post/109491944269/and-kyungsoos-hand-saves-the-day Btw I'm watching No.Mercy even with no subs it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:09, January 29, 2015 (UTC) OMG WHY WHY IS #GUN #5 WTF K.WILL OMG HOW DARE YOU NO NO NO it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 17:34, January 29, 2015 (UTC) WHY IS SHOWNU #3 AND #GUN #5 I DON'T GET IT LIKE WTF ;-; it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 17:44, January 29, 2015 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG I.M barely came out and omg he is being so nice <3 it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 18:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG Pt. 2 Like, everyone is being mean to I.M, like giving him the glare and Yoonho looks sad that he has to stick with Seokwon and I.M looks so miserable bc he knows no one wants him there <3 it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 18:05, January 29, 2015 (UTC) OMG OMG OMG Pt. 3 I REGRET WATCHING WITHOUT SUBS THEY WERE STARING AT HIM AND I.M OMG (btw he looks Chinese tbh) Like, everyone keeps giving comments and #Gun is the only one smiling like wtf does everyone else hate him and only #Gun likes him. OMG THEY'RE AT THe DORM OMG MY COMPUTER IS DYING. GTG it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 18:12, January 29, 2015 (UTC) OMG K.Will was all like to #Gun, when they gave out the rankings, "Not as good as you expected, right?" and I was just like, -_- . But their faces when K.Will announces the new trainee <3. And then like, when he announces it's a rapper, everyone's like, -_-. OMG LIKE THE MOMENT K.WILL LEAVES EVERYONE'S LIKE, "IS HE BETTER THAN JOOHEON?" "HE HAS TO BE" "OMG #GUN AND JOOHEON MUST'VE SUCKED IF THIS HAD TO HAPPEN." LIKE WTF CAN YOU RAP NO PLS STFU IF IT WAS ANOTHER VOCALIST YOU WOULD'VE BEEN BREAKING SHIT SO PLS STFU AND LEAVE THEN ALONE. OMG then #Gun is like, "Is he going to be better than everyone that's gotten eliminated?" like wtf don't say that out loud. omg I.M is like, "I'm sorry, but I want to debut as well" ugh omg we need to talk about this bc I need to let my hormones get the best of me, like I.M is so hot here like omg <3 omg it's so much worse knowing what's going on. like, seriously omg #Gun wanted to beat him up omg it's just like my doc (I added to it, btw), like, he wanted to flip the table over and beat him up and then he's like, "I started thinking of my family." omg I.M is there being so awkward <3 omg now Jooheon's like, "What else can we do but hate right now?" god srsly I know you lost Minkyun, but srsly, only hate? *sigh* omg so apprently Minkyun left by himself omg XD I.M looks so sad and then someone is like, "Seokwon, go talk to him, and then everyone's like, "I'm frustrated, he didn't do anything wrong but let's give him the cold shoulder and stuff." and then Shownu left lol no one needs him anyway like, I don't like Shownu anymore, he just annoys me, pls go make him smaller on our doc. omg I know what Yoonho says to him. The exact same thing. "We can't welcome you." tbh, if it had been me, I would've welcomed him, but I'm not them, soooo omg Giriboy was being cute <3 damn omg like, they had Shownu, #3, and then #5-9, and then the other team had I.M. I HEARD I.M RAP OMG HE'S AMAZING AND I GTG FOR NOW SOOOO I'LL COMMENT LATER it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:09, January 30, 2015 (UTC) I.M.. is better than #Gun, but this is coming from Mad Clown's mouth, soooo (but I personally think I.M's rap is really good tbh) it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 17:20, January 30, 2015 (UTC) Oh God #Gun is getting all butthurt because he only raps 4 lines like srsly, pls don't end up like Jooheon. it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 20:24, January 30, 2015 (UTC) #Gun is being a He keeps dissing whoever wasn't on his team last mission and he's being a total (same thing Mad Clown is). it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 20:25, January 30, 2015 (UTC) OMG HYUNGWON IS SNAPPING AT #GUN AND WITH GOOD REASON Like, #Gun is being butthurt just bc Yoonho raps more than him, and he's saying shit like, "The rappers should rap more" and shit like, "Yoonho, tbh you should just dance and leave the rapping to me" and then Hyungwon is like, "Just quit the show and go rap underground somewhere" <3 and he's being cute <3. omg Hyungwon is swearing at #Gun like, "Yes, I'll go be a fucking model and you can go rap underground" I love him <3 and omg then #Gun's like, "Then you go quit first" and Yoonho looks scared and annoyed and Hyungwon's like, "What did you say, go say that again." OMG HYUNGWON IS TUGGING AT HIS SHIRT AND SAYING "LET'S GO" OMG EVERYONE IS FOLLOWING AND SHOWNU IS BEING HOT AND SAYING STOP IT OMG BROCKY YOU HAVE TO WATCH OMG I HAVE TO GO it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 20:46, January 30, 2015 (UTC) BROCKY COME BACK INTO CHAT PLS I.M IS CRYING SO AM I NO MY BAE DON'T YOU CRY EVERYTHING'S GONNA BE ALRIGHT it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 00:37, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Are you on? omg sorry I had a busy day ;-;. But anyway, are you on? My stomach hurts and I need company XD. If not, I'll just start spamming you in like, 5 minutes. it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 05:25, February 1, 2015 (UTC) you left js XD Come back to chat~ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 08:04, February 1, 2015 (UTC) BROCKY BROCKY BROCKY BROCKY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YX1cnSxhJNQ K.WILL CAN SPEAK ENGLISH OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG BROCKY YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS HE IS TOO CUTE IF YOU'RE STILL ON COME ON CHAT RIGHT NOW SO WE CAN TALK PLS OMG YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW HAPPY I AM. it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 04:54, February 3, 2015 (UTC) BROCKYLICIOUS DEFINITION MAKES YOONHO GO LOCO~ So, I had this idea, where Benji dates Luna (Yao and Sena's daughter, her full name is Luna Yoosung Yue Zhang-Hwang) and then Becky and Eli's firstborn, their son, likes Luna and yeahhhh Anyway, exo reactions, or more like, Love Shape reactions~ https://31.media.tumblr.com/e30b6d1cb166ecce0072d8945e3a51ba/tumblr_inline_nj9cny6oeH1r3n1a6.gif Yao's reaction to Bailey telling him about Becky being pregnant with Benji. https://31.media.tumblr.com/b50f0ec0cc846b48ea6251b6ae8a65ae/tumblr_inline_nj988shNCj1sabb59.gif Baekhyun's reaction to Bailey saying yes to his confession this IC Valentine's Day~ https://31.media.tumblr.com/6533aeb45ee6e3601805f871b4fc1e05/tumblr_inline_nj99piobGi1sabb59.gif Seunghyun's reaction to him and Bailey's relationship in the beginning. Okay I need to gtg, sooooo it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 18:30, February 4, 2015 (UTC) come back pls you crashed btw pls come back it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 01:04, February 5, 2015 (UTC) brocky I need you in chat pls ^ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 04:58, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Remember our first fight ever? anyway, I found the most beautiful thing in the world - http://idolsonfacebook.tumblr.com/ it's not working, so stop fronting, I know you want me, let's start talking~ 16:47, February 6, 2015 (UTC)